


Coming Home

by frankiebaby



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: But I do what I want, Fluff, M/M, Swear Words, probably too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16547723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiebaby/pseuds/frankiebaby
Summary: Frank can't wait to get home and get some sleep, but what he finds when he gets there is nothing he could've prepared for.





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StackerPentecost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StackerPentecost/gifts).



> This is kinda my first time writing this pairing, but I tried my best. Enjoy the teeth-rotting fluff.  
> P.S. feedback is always welcome!

Sleep called to him, it’s all he wanted to do for at least the next week. The chances of that actually happening were slim to none, but Frank was sure as hell gonna sleep while he could. Arriving at his apartment building was like seeing the gates to heaven, and he hadn’t even gotten to his floor yet. He made his way up the stairs to the third floor, his ears picking up the distant sound of music. It was fairly loud, the bass of it louder than the words it was playing. Frank groaned. The only downside to this building was the paper thin walls that you could hear a drop of a pin through. He just hoped the music stopped soon. 

Frank finally got to his door, and god, it almost sounded like the music was coming from inside the door. Finding the right key, he quickly unlocked the door and cracked it open. The music was definitely coming from inside, but he figured Matt would be out for tonight. Instead, he was home, doing god knows what with his music blasted this loud this late at night. Frank was just surprised someone hadn’t come banging down their door yet. 

He was just about to yell at Matt to turn it down when he was met with one of the most adorable sights. Matt was dancing. Full on, shimmying hips, arms in the air, singing into the spoon, dancing. Not only that, but the song that was on was Dancing Queen, of all things. 

A giant grin broke out on his worn out face. Love and adoration filled his heart at the scene before him, he was gonna savor this before Matt’s super senses kicked in and he realized he was there. 

Frank set his bag down and watched as Matt switched into defensive mode and was ready to use the spoon that was previously a microphone as a weapon. “Woah woah, it’s all right. It’s just me.”

Matt set the spoon down and turned the music down. “Jesus, you could’ve at least told me you were there!” 

Frank chuckled, “I was enjoying the fuckin excellent show you were putting on, darlin’. There was no way I was gonna interrupt that.”

Matt moved towards his voice and pulled him into a hug. “I’m glad you’re home.” He whispered, burying his head into Frank’s neck. “You should dance with me.”

Frank almost laughed him off, he was so tempted to just push him away and make some excuse so he could sleep. But they rarely got moments to just be with each other, moments where they could just enjoy being there without the threat of enemies trying the hunt them down weighing them down. 

“Sure Matty, lead the way.” He held one of Matt’s hands, the other around the other man’s waist. Matt held him the same way as the music changed to some slow song Frank found vaguely familiar, but Matt clearly knew. Matt held him close, like he was afraid he’d disappear if he loosened his grip. He hummed along to the song, the sound echoing in Franks ear as they swayed together. 

“This is some sappy shit, you know that, right?” Frank grumbled, although he couldn’t keep a smile off his face and he knew Matt could tell he liked this. 

“Mhm,” Matt hummed, his forehead resting against Frank’s temple. He pulled away, pressing a light kiss to the spot his forehead previously occupied. “I could definitely use some sleep though. How about you?” 

Frank’s smile grew, closing his eyes at the soft touch. He could hear the tiredness in his voice, probably sounding about the same as his own. “Mm, god yes.” 

The song faded out, Matt parted from him briefly to move the dishes he was apparently going to wash to the side of the sink, and then came back to Frank to lead him by the hand to their shared room. Frank didn’t bother with changing his clothes, and instead just pulled down their sheets to crawl into the welcoming bed. Matt followed suit, immediately invading Frank’s space to cuddle up against him. 

The corner of Frank’s mouth turned up, his arm winding around Matt and pulling his closer. He settled in beside him, laying a soft kiss to the top of Matt’s head. “They’d never believe you were such a softie, Red.” 

A short laugh came from Matt, his eyelids falling shut. “I definitely think you’d be the harder sell on that, yet here we are.” He spoke against Frank’s chest, the words coming out muffled. 

Frank returned the laugh, pulling Matt closer to him, “G’night, sweetheart”. His own tired body took over, and he knew he was going to sleep better than he had in weeks with Matt at his side.


End file.
